scponecanonprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Myron Goldstein
Myron Goldstein was a human male agent in the SCP Foundation's Mobile Task Force Epsilon-6 who was amongst those agents sent to investigate the SCP-2480 anomaly in the town of ███████, Massachusetts undercover. In the mission logs he kept while investigating the town, the agent commented on the place feeling wrong and how odd the locals were. Then forty days into the investigation, his colleague Agent Adam Grayson was brutally murdered in front of him by an entity hidden by SCP-2480 while the two agents were comparing notes at the town docks. Goldstein and Agent Emma Lightbody were later assigned to accompany Doctor Calixto Narváez while he investigated the disappearance of their colleague Frank Giuseppe under the influence of the perception altering drug N,N-Dimethyltryptamine. Due to the drug, Narváez was able to see a previously hidden passageway leading out of the room Giuseppe had gone missing from, which the trio then passed through an illusionary wall to follow. Upon exiting the passageway, the Foundation personnel found themselves outside on the other side of the town where they were attacked by the creature designated SCP-2480-2. Goldstein, who was unable to see the beast due to SCP-2480, was caught by the creature and disemboweled before Narváez could warn him. Biography A town with something amiss Agent of the SCP Foundation Myron Goldstein served as a member of Mobile Task Force Epsilon-6, nicknamed the "Village Idiots", who specialised in the investigation, containment, and subsequent cleanup of anomalies in rural and suburban environments. Following the failure of Site Director Simon Oswalt of Dimensional Research Site 13 to make his biannual report in 1988 on the status of the perception anomaly designated SCP-2480, MTF Epsilon-6 agents were sent to the town of ███████, Massachusetts, to re-establish contact. Oswalt was found to have betrayed the Foundation and converted to the Sarkic faith, resulting in his capture and designation as SCP-2480-1. Goldstein was then amongst agents who were assigned to go undercover in ███████ to investigate the local population and how SCP-2480 might have influenced them, integrating themselves into the society as new residents or tourists. Five days into the assignment he noticed a man mowing his lawn at midnight in the town, and the following morning saw a local at the fish market staring at him without ever blinking. Considering both events odd but not anomalous, Goldstein recorded them in his mission log and noted that something about the town and its occupants felt wrong, mentioning a constant pungent smell he could not identify. Things turn south Forty days into the assignment, Goldstein met with his colleague Agent Adam Grayson on the town's docks in order to share a few beers and compare notes. Grayson appeared as though he had not been sleeping and complained that he felt as if he were being followed, to which Goldstein replied all of the undercover agents felt similarly. Goldstein then felt the hairs of the back of his neck rise and smelt thunder, before Grayson reacted in shock and was killed by an unseen entity hidden by SCP-2480. Goldstein's colleague was turned to slurry by the force of the attack, and parts of the man splattered across Goldstein and into the water around the dock. Shocked, Goldstein noticed a group of locals watching and saw some smile before all of them returned to their daily tasks. He later recorded the event in his mission log, writing that he felt as though the attacker had wanted him to know he could die in the same fashion as Grayson at any time. He never saw it coming Goldstein and fellow MTF Epsilon-6 member Agent Emma Lightbody were then assigned to accompany the Foundation researcher Doctor Calixto Narváez while he investigated the accommodations of their colleague Agent Frank Giuseppe, who had disappeared there without a trace thirty days into the undercover mission in ███████. Narváez began investigating by inhaling a dose of the drug N,N-Dimethyltryptamine, which he had already discovered allowed him to perceive the things hidden by SCP-2480 in earlier testing in the town. Narváez discovered a passageway hidden by an illusionary wall within Giuseppe's room and stepped through, encouraging Goldstein and Lightbody to step through what to them seemed like a solid wall. The pair hesitantly followed and then confirmed to Narváez that they too could see the stone staircase on the other side, meaning it was not hidden by SCP-2480. With the team's GPS and compasses not working after they passed through the door, Narváez decided to follow one of the many branching passageways before them left, eventually reaching a rotting wooden door that led outside. After emerging through the door, the agents and the doctor found themselves on the opposite side of the town to where they had entered the passageway in what appeared to be abandoned farmland near the Bodfel Estate where the effects of SCP-2480 were thought to be centered. Narváez then spotted the SK-BIO Type A later designated SCP-2480-2 approaching them through the mist, and attempted to warn Goldstein and Lightbody, who were unable to see the beast due to the effects of SCP-2480. The doctor's warning proved to late, and Goldstein was swept up in the creature's massive hands and disemboweled with a single bite. Lightbody and Narváez then fled, but the agent was killed by the SK-BIO Type Δ designated SCP-2480-3 before she could get away, leaving only the doctor to report what had happened. Appearances *An Unfinished Ritual Notes and references Category:Foundation agents Category:Characters killed by members of the Sarkic faith Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Members of MTF Epsilon-6 Category:List of SCP Foundation staff